


Inherit The Stars

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Letters, M/M, Songfic, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; RPS, Jared/Jensen, hot lazy Texas summers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inherit The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



On a sandy beach on a sunny summer day, Jensen came across a message in a bottle. The paper was yellow and faded, worn thin from years of age at sea, and it told of a beautiful love story that went a little like this…

I read a note my grandma wrote back in nineteen twenty-three. Grandpa kept it in his coat, and he showed it once to me. He said, “Boy, you might not understand, but a long, long time ago, Grandma's daddy didn't like me none, but I loved your Grandma so.”

We had this crazy plan to meet and run away together. Get married in the first town we came to, and live forever. But nailed to the tree where we were supposed to meet, instead Of her, I found this letter, and this is what it said: 

If you get there before I do, don't give up on me. I'll meet you when my chores are through; I don't know how long I'll be. But I'm not going to let you down, darling wait and see. And between now and then, till I see you again, I’ll be loving you. Love, me.

I read those words just hours before my Grandma passed away, in the doorway of a church where I and Grandpa stopped to pray. I know I'd never seen him cry in all my fifteen years; but as he said these words to her, his eyes filled up with tears.

If you get there before I do, don't give up on me. I’ll meet you when my chores are through, I don't know how long I'll be. But I'm not gonna let you down, darling wait and see. And between now and then, till I see you again, I'll be loving you. Love, me.

The young man did not realize he was crying until the tears trickled down his cheeks. He was supposed to meet his boyfriend today, at this spot on the beach, but the message asked ‘return to sender.’ Jensen did not know where the letter came from, how far it had traveled, but he felt in his heart that he had to reply. 

He ran back to the beach house to reply to the sender, to tell the messenger that his story touched his heart and had inspired him finally to propose to his boyfriend. He’d been thinking of asking for Jared’s hand in marriage, and now with proof that true love exists, Jensen left a note for Jared, explaining his absence while he wrote a message to the message in the bottle, and this is what the letter said… 

“Jared, if you get there before I do, don’t give up on me. I’ll meet you when this chore is through, but I don’t know how long I’ll be. But I’m not gonna let you down. Darling, wait and see. So between now and then until I see you again, I’ll be loving you, love me.” 

Five months later they married on the beach, kissing lovingly under a sunny, summer sun. On the anniversary of that special day, they returned. The sun was starting to set, the beach was empty expect for them, as if they were the only two souls in the world. On their beach, lying together, enjoying a warm gentle breeze, their lips kiss lovingly; so sweet and hot their love burns bright, all through the day and into the night. 

The kiss quickly grew passionate until they their bodies were woven together snug and tight, Jensen hides his face to Jared’s neck, moaning, clutching his shirt as he grinds against his lover; his hips thrust swiftly, dick rutting to and fro over tight jeans, the pleasure peeking higher and higher; Hot and lazy, Jensen grinds sensually, moans falling from his lush kissable lips, and when Jared’s hand strokes down his spine, soft and lovingly, Jensen nearly purrs like a kitten. Jared grinds with him, his cock thick, hot and hard, pressing into his thigh, twitching with every dip of their hips. 

Jared kisses him and steals Jensen’s breath away with very press of their lips, his hand down the back of Jensen’s jeans, fingers fucking slick and wet into Jensen’s pretty pink hole. Overwhelmed with pleasure and the taste of Jared’s lush lips, Jensen the shivers and moans; he falls apart with Jared’s name on his lips as his orgasm overtakes him, tumbling over the edge of bliss with his lover following after him on this hot lazy summer day. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/95836.html?thread=21161564#t21161564)


End file.
